User talk:Jetscream
Hey, Jetscream. This is AJ the Shinigami, the wiki's admin. Thanks for all your help in making this Wikia (hopefully) the best source for all things Negima on the Web. I'll help out as much as I can, because I'm still pretty new to this, so that's why I didn't update much. AJ the Shinigami 14:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Jetstream I am a new user, and I rarely work with wikias, so I was wondering if you could tell me how to create links, download images, and start templates. Thank you.--Reflections 06:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Reflections Thank You Thank you, that was very informative. I always thought that creating links would be a difficult process, but it is fairly simple. Thank you again.--Reflections 18:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Reflections Featured Articles Let's go with your plan. Sadly, I'm much too busy these days (and I'm only a sophomore....). So Febuary Fourth, we'll have the featured article and featured media. Thanks again for your help! AJ the Shinigami 00:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Links to Unimportant Stuff Hey, for stuff that seems unimportant in the original Wikipedia article, let's remove the links for it. AJ the Shinigami 16:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) That code you sent me. Thanks. Want me to place it at the top of the page? AJ the Shinigami 15:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Jetscream. Tech here. As in TemhotaTech. It's my universal username, I use it on every site I join. I've been haing a rotten september. One thing that's on my mind is the fact that Misora and Natsumi have pactios that aren't with Negi. It's painful for me to read that info, and the chapters where that appears. You see, I hope Negi eventually makes a pactio with everyone in class 3-A. This has lead me to dislike Cocone, and Kotaro. I know someone in Japan. I'm gonna ask him if he can ask Ken Akamatsu if that Negi will eventually make a Pactio with everyone in the class, and Mana, Natsumi, and misora will be the girls with 3 pactios. I know Negi makes a pactio with everyone in both the first two anime series, and probably will in the second Manga. But it's harder for me to read the original Manga. I hope Negi does make a pactio with everyone in the class. Knowing that he eventually will, will make it easier for me to read the manga. Bye for now. References I have no idea how all those references got deleted... All I did was change "Her card seem to be rare as it possess gold Tonus." to "Her card seems to be rare as it possesses gold Tonus.", saved the page, checked to make sure it did save, and left. I don't know how, a minute later, all the refs suddenly were deleted unless I accidentally clicked a button that does that... In any case, sorry, and thank you for fixing my mistake. --Cire Yeldarb 18:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ala Alba I am not that great at actually writing content(like picking out what is important enough to include), but I will sure give it a shot. --Cire Yeldarb 15:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just waiting for the volumes I put on hold at the library to get there so I don't get any facts wrong :) --Cire Yeldarb 03:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Images Ahoy If you would like any images I can get them from any of the Ala Alba and Another World OAV's just ask I can get them quickly. Will do, any images you need or want? Thanks for the warning but How do I sign my posts? Sorry just new to the Wikia's, Thanks Admin I was going through the on this wiki, and noticed the admins here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ask User:Dantman or User:AJ the Shinigami to make you a sysop. AJ hasn't edited in a year and Dan has only edited templates or mediawiki in the past year. :--Sxerks 01:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Username = Swedish User Yep, jag är också svensk, från Göteborg närmare bestämt :D Uppfinnarn Cards Hey! Sorry about all the trouble with those two cards, for some reason it does not change it correctly when I update the image -.- Thanks for the assistance :) Cire Yeldarb 07:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox Oh wow, I did not know they were doing that, they look pretty much like the old ones on my screen. I will go into the code and find out what its missing that could be causing that! Thank you for informing me! Is there anything else I should attempt to fix about them while I am at it? --Cire Yeldarb 15:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, now that is the kind of thing I was trying to fix by switching them all to the new one... For me, that is what they all looked like before (like the one you still have on your profile which I assume looks normal to you) but yeah, for me they all looked like this so I am going to have to look at that, sorry I haven't done it yet, I just have some other work to do. :and actually, after writing that, I looked back at your screenshot and saw what may be causing the difference between our versions of the infobox... I don't know why, but somehow I have been switched over to the new wikia layout and you have not, seeing as you still have the whole sidebar thing with the Negima Wiki picture...--Cire Yeldarb 21:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, turning it back to the not-so-great new default look appears to be the best way to fix it that I can see... :/ I looked through the old code and the new one, but I just couldn't see any reason why either one would not work for either layout.. I am guessing wikia just messed something up on their end with how they view some coding --Cire Yeldarb 00:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: List of Spells Unfortunately, while I can tell the difference, I cannot write the spell - like most people on this community, I am a reader of scanlations, which means I have the trouble of living with some IDIOT scanlator who wrote a full (and bad) translation, not bothering with writing the original ancient greek text down. I am still hunting for the original spell aka a raw of the chapter.Kamikashi 23:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Question about the "is somewhat/very simular to" topic. Im not very sure how to handle that topic which randomly increases in the "Trivia" sections of the characters. Reading those points feels like people expect/thinking that Ken to copy/copies them from other mangas, which just hurts even thinking about it. I personally find it wrong to put those "is simular" to things up to the character profilies. I would like to hear your opinion to it thought. Regarts # Blacktrack, the D4G # 15:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can we use this? When I was searching for some Negima Bible info I found this on vetus page, it's got some interesting that isn't in the wikia. I wanted to know if we can use this information on the wikia since it is from the Q&A on the tankoubon and vetus is a reliable source of Negima! Information.Masgrande 04:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) On the Possible Vandal When it comes to the possible vandal that you've reported, I've seen this person on the Wikipedia page, with him/her doing the same thing there (listing false information about the dub cast for the Ala Alba OAV's) as he's doing on the Negima Wiki. --TnAdct1 19:12, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 67.205.250.225 ...... vandal? [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 13:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 14:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Toggle Template? Im wundering if we shouldnt add some toggle template. Any objections? # Blacktrack, the D4G # 00:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 01:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Layout Since you have been grandet with the adminship, i do wunder if we shouldt overwork the layout of the side aswell, i.e. Background (like the Mahora city, or the World Tree), color-settings, etc. --# Blacktrack, the D4G # 15:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Higher Rank Needed Thank you for the rank but I will need Admin status as well in order to insert the logo and background scheme. Netherith 13:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I am also unable to remove unneeded pages and images at the current rank. I don't care if you want to be the site's owner, at least give me the abilities to do what you, as the owner, should be doing here. Netherith 08:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Dude, chill. I've been admin for, what? A week now? Seriously, let me adjust to this higher plane of existance for a bit before you start pointing sticks. As for your new rank, you're quite welcome. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 10:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to you Hello! My name is dpunk3. I would like to speak with you about something, if you could get in contact with me through email that would be very helpful (dpunk3@hotmail.com). Thank you! /*dpunk3 (talk) 22:19, October 1, 2017 (UTC) about Negima series Hello Jetscream am Yuzukikuran476 and am too fellow Negima fan and am curious about Nagi what colour hair and eyes are? and how old is he ? it doesn't say on his wiki profile and is he alive or dead ? and same goes for Jack Rakan and about his wife Arika Anarchia Entheofushia as well what happened to her?. I have posted some screenshots on photos on wiki and is that alright ? and i wanted to know if you know about HQ Holder series as well?. Thank you looking forward to your Reply. Yuzukikuran476 about Arika Anarchia Entheofushia Hello Jetscream it's yuzukikuran476 I wanted to know when did Arika Anarchia Entheofushia appear in Negima Anime series? and what episode? could you tell me, please? it's because of this picture